Methods for manufacturing silicon wafers from a silicon monocrystal ingot have been known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
According to the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a silicon ingot is pressed against a wire in motion while slurry containing polishing grains having a mean particle diameter ranging from 13 μm to 15 μm is supplied to the wire, thereby cutting the silicon ingot and manufacturing silicon wafers.